Save Me From Me
by Joi of my life
Summary: Sabrina Grim's life is as normal as it gets. But when haunting dreams and warning signs get to her, she realizes that she is far from normal. Puck wants to save her, but he can only save her from herself. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

SPOV

I always wanted to protect my loved ones. I wanted to do what was right. I wanted the best for the ones I love. I tried my best to do that. Sure I messed up along the way, but who doesn't I swore that I'll never turn to the dark side. I knew I was human, or so I thought. I never wanted any powers, but sometimes, I don't get what I want.

I'm not proud of what I am, and I never wanted to be it. To cause my family so much pain was the worst thing that could happen to me. If I keep my emotions under control, maybe I'll be with them. But it may not happen.

I will always love Puck. I want so badly to be with him, but I can't. And I know that if I ever see him that the first four words out of my mouth will be, "Save me from me."

**SPOILER ALERT- DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS STORY SPOILED!**

**WARNING- (Spoiler Alert) - Sad story later on, but it will continue into another story where everything is okay. Sabrina is not human and has destructive powers that could harm the ones she love.**


	2. Am I Okay?

SPOV

_I was running through the forest with tears streaming down my face. I was huddled up in a ball and violently sobbed into my hands. There were voices in my head chanting, "You could have stopped it," "Your worst fear is yourself," You put nothing but shame in your family." I clutched my ears tightly and tried to block them out._

_ I looked up with blurred vision and saw a dark figure. I scowled at them and pointed an accusing finger at them._

_ "You are the reason for all this pain," I said in a weak and shaky voice. The figure just chuckled and evilly._

_ "Oh Sabrina, I'm not the reason for this pain. I'm not your worst enemy. The job has been filled in, by you."_

Then I shot out of my bed and stared around the room. I looked out of my window and saw that it was heavily pouring and silently heard as it weighed down on the house. I felt around and remembered that I no longer shared a room with Daphne. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and pulled my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't stick to my face. I steadily got up from bed and used my energy to move across the floor and open the cold door knob.

I carefully came down the steps and avoided the defaulted one. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and chugged it down. As I put it back, soft footsteps made me snap my head to the side and stare wide eyed at my boyfriend.

"Grimm, are you okay?" he asked groggily. I went through the question in my head. _Was I okay?_

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep," I replied. At least it was half true. Puck glanced at the window.

"Storm?" he asked while gesturing to the window. I nodded. He slowly walked over to me and engulfed in his arms. He softly kissed my head and carried me to his room.

"Puck, you know if my dad finds me in here that he will kill you right?" I asked wearily. Puck just shrugged.

"I'll deal with him in the morning," he simply said. He laid me on his trampoline and pulled the covers over us and pulled me close to him. His nose softly nuzzled my neck, giving me warmth against my cold skin.

I looked around his room one last time before I drifted to sleep.

_The next morning…_

I sat up while yawning and rubbed my tired eyes. I flopped back down and turned to see Puck staring at me. His skinny, but muscled arms snaked their way around my waist and he planted a kiss on my cheek. I grinned lazily and glanced at the watch on my wrist.

I slowly got and said, "My dad will probably wake up soon, so I'm gonna go to my room, okay?" Puck nodded and I planted one last kiss on his lips before I left.

I dropped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me? Am I okay?_ I thought silently. The dream I had was weird and so sudden. What was so bad that I'm my own enemy? My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of breakfast coming downstairs. I rushed down the stairs and gazed over the table, which was as it always was.

Puck and Daphne were fighting over food and already on their 3rd or 4th plate. Mr. Canis was content and quiet and silently ate his food. Granny was chuckling at Puck and Daphne and had her hair tucked away in a loose bun. She was getting weaker by the day since the showdown with Mirror because he really wore her out. Mom was chuckling along with Granny and Dad was rolling his eyes at them scoffed. Uncle Jake had moved in with Aunt Briar, but still came to the house at least once a week. Basil was sitting down and devouring the strange food. Even after all these years, the strange food made by my Granny Relda made me sick. Finally I looked at Elvis who was peacefully watching this and I bet he was still thinking about sausage.

I silently sat down and stared at my food. I looked up and everyone at the table stared at me as if I grew another head. "What?"

"Grimm that is normal food. You always dig into normal food. Are you okay?" Puck asked. I looked down at the plate. I wanted to eat, but I couldn't.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry," I mumbled as I pushed away my plate and walked back upstairs, but with eyes staring into my back. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower and walked into my room with only a towel because I forgot my clothes. When I opened the door, I saw a tall figure and jumped and was about to send out a blood curdling scream until I saw the handsome face of my boyfriend.

"Puck, what the heck are you doing here? If my father catches you here, we are both dead," I whispered. But my frustration didn't hide the blush painted on my cheeks. He made his way over to me and he cautiously kept his eyes on my face.

"Grimm, something is bothering you. You can lie all you want, but I can still tell something is wrong. You can trust me, so just say it."

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet and whispered, "It's complicated and I don't really understand it myself."

"Then maybe you should consider telling the Old Lady."

"No, I need to know more about this if I can tell someone. But if I find out anything, I'll go to you first."

Puck smiled and pulled me into a kiss. Then I remembered that I still only had on a towel. I pulled away and whispered, "You need to leave, and I'll sneak to your room at night. But don't come in here after I take a shower." I scolded him while shoving him out.


End file.
